Little Sis
by pyroluver
Summary: Theres a new girl in the brotherhood's house and its a relitive of todd R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is pyroluver although this fic probably wont have any pyro in it *sniffle *sniffle *Tear I luv pyro. Any who this is a fan fic about Todd and his.yes that's all im saying right now bwaaa ha ha ah ah ahem *cough *cough yesh.  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing I write except 4 my new character if ya wanna borrow her ya have ta ask me first or ill get really pissed but again I own no xmen stuff yesh nothing sadly.  
  
On to the story.  
  
Chapter one reunion  
  
Beep Beep Beep 'ugh damn alarm clock why do you always have to wake me up when I'm having the best dream ever?-Todd said to himself thinking of the dream he was so rudely taken out of. Now why did I get up so early today?- he said glancing at his clock which read 6:17am. As he was pondering a gush of wind came into his room. Would you mind turning that thing off its giving me a headache-a very annoyed Pietro stood in front of the young boy who wasn't very young he was almost 18 tomorrow was his birthday. Todd's eyes went wide, now I remember why I got up so early. Why Todd why did you get up so early?-Pietro said mimicking Todd. SHUT THAT FUCKING ALARM CLOCK OFF OR ILL LEVEL THIS HOUSE!!!!!!-screamed a very very annoyed Lance ready to kill them all. Click there dude don't have a heart attack although it would be fun to see, but I have to be somewhere right now-Todd said pulling on his shirt. Oh and where do you have to be a dump so you can get your breakfast?-Pietro laughed. No actually I have to pick up my sister an.- Todd trailed off seeing the strange look on this two friends faces the look quickly disappeared and it turned into them laughing. Dude, dude I bet he's either lying or she's a total freak-Lance said. Or, or shes so ugly she has to wear one of those cloaks like the first time blue boy came here.-Pietro laughed Yo you guys she's not ugly or a freak.- Todd said standing up for his sister. Ya sure if you say so frog boy. Whatever you guys I got to go get her see you when I get back.-Todd replied to the laughing boys.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Damn trains they're always late.-Todd mumbled to himself. Just then train 23 pulled up. Todd waited until the last person got off, Well where in the hell is she?-Todd said to no one in particular. Right behind you haven't you learned that trick yet?-A young voice came from behind him. Todd turned around and saw a young girl about 16 with Black hair with blood red streaks that was straight and about chin length, she had bright yellow-ish green eyes which resembled Todds, she was about 5'7 and wore a blood red corset, black leather pants and black go go boots. Hey Rayn (pronounced like rain yesh rain.)-Todd greeted his sister. Damn Todd is that your best shirt?-Rayn asked her musky brother. Well actually yes we have a washing machine but none of us know how to use it.-he said shyly. Damn dude hears like I have to help out around your joint don't I?-she said cockily. Yea I guess so its nice to have you back Raynie.-Todd said hugging his sister. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
God you Lance I cant wait until Todd and his sister get home I bet she'll be just as scrawny and smelly as him.-Pietro said to a sleeping Lance. Fine I'll just go get some pizza yes get some pizza more like steal some pizza- Pietro told Lance who was still sleeping, so he just left to get pizza for some odd reason he walked to the pizza parlor.  
  
As Pietro was walking to the pizza parlor Todd and Rayn arrived at the brotherhood's house. Hey is anyone home-Todd yelled into the house. Snores were heard in the next room for a response, the siblings got evil looks on their faces and crept into the next room. Hey Lancy, Lancy?-Todd whispered to the sleeping mutant, but Lance didn't stir. Both of their smiles widened. As Rayn got on top of Lance he stirred just a little. She blew in his ear and he smiled, she rotated her hips a little to get a reaction out of him. As his eyes fluttered open Rayn bent down to kiss him but stopped right above his lips and said, Heya I'm Todd's sis. With that she got off of him and her and Todd started to crack up. Lance on the other hand who had just been awoken by a really hot girl sitting on his lower sector of his body was embarrassed confused and a little wait make that a lot turned on. As Todd's and Rayn's laughs stopped Lance asked-So what's your name? Rayn gave him a seductive look-Rayn why? -Just wondering- Lance smiled. *cough cough* Oh hey Pietro.-Todd said This is my sister Rayn- Todd pointed to Rayn. Pietro zipped over to her side and started looking her over.-Your Todd's sister?-Pietro had a skeptical look on his face. Yea why did you think I would look more like Todd please don't insult me.-she said smiling. But you ummm. are ummm.- Hot yea ive been told-Rayn smirked.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Later that night  
  
Todd, Rayn, Lance, and Pietro sat on the couch watching TV. So what do you guys do for fun around here?-Rayn asked. This-Todd pointed to the TV. Hmmmm ok then I'll make it more interesting with asking questions. Lance what is your power? Rayn asked. Oh I can make tremors-I see what about you Pietro?-she asked. Pietro got up very slowly and soon he and Rayn were outside under a tree. Ummmm okay guess that answers my question-Guess it does. so what's your power?-Pietro asked. Rayn walked seductively up to Pietro. This-and with that to the average eye disappeared but to Pietro's eyes she just moved fast very very fast way faster than him, but he stopped her. Waitaminuteyoucanmovefasterthanmeandthatsimpossible- I don't move faster I can just slow down and speed up time. But how could you have stopped me?- she asked confused. Well duh I am a speed demon- I can go faster than you- she said with a smirk-and with that she was gone too fast even for Pietro to see. 


	2. Yay school Damn why is it so boring?

Bwaaa ha ha ha ha *cough *cough yes well any ways I'm finally going to put in another chapter in this story by the way if you didn't know Rayn's powers are to slow and speed up time.yes well anyways on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: yes yes I know I know I don't own anything too bad though.  
  
Rayn sat in her room waiting for Lance and Todd to wake up so they could drive her to school ( she hasn't gotten her drivers license yet). It was 5 minutes before school started and she hadn't hear anything even begin to stir. "Okay guys come on if I'm late for my first day of school I am so going to hurt you." she mumble to herself as she walked into her brothers room. "Todd" no reaction. "TODD!!!" she yelled "GET THE FUCK UP I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!! Kay?" Rayn said tilting her head and in the process Todd was now laying on the floor twitching. Lance came into the room "Who's yelling?" he asked skeptically, "Rayn," Todd mumbled from the floor. "she doesn't want to be late for school it being her first day and all." "Oh well we had better get a move on since she's almost late we only have a minute." Pietro said from the door way. He had been listening to the conversation and he was already dressed. "Oh well I'll just do my little trick, here hold on to me guys." Rayn said. As the guys were holding on to her she slowed time down and they meaning Lance and Todd got dressed. While the other two were getting dressed Pietro took this opportunity to talk to Rayn. "So this is how you got away from me yesterday hmmm?" Pietro said into Rayn's ear. "Yup," she said munching on some cereal. 'damn this is going to be harder than I thought the whole whisper thingie in the ear always get them to melt in my hands. Grrrr hmmm what is she doing now?' Pietro thought. Rayn was trying to balance her spoon on her nose les just say it wasn't going very well. The spoon dropped but before Pietro could catch it Rayn grabbed it in mid air but before that it looked like the spoon was just floating there. "Umm hey Rayn whats up with the spoon not falling?" he asked. "Oh well the time thing doesn't work on things I didn't touch when it started so it moves in slow motion too." She smiled. Just then Lance and Todd walked down, well Lance walked Todd hopped. "Todd stop hopping its bad for your back." Rayn said. Todd stopped hopping and walked to his sister. "Thanks MOM!" he said, "welcome" she smiled. "So are we ready to go?" she asked eagerly. "Yeah, yeah come on lets get in the jeep. We have 30 seconds to get there but in this time its more like 30 minutes." Lance said looking at his watch. "Kay lets go." She said with a giant grin.  
  
~at school~  
  
Rayn's point of view  
  
Oh my god why in the hell did I want to come here its soooooo boring all of my classes are stupid and I have no classes with any of the brotherhood. Grrrr just great someone's coming over to me. "Hi I'm Jean Grey, what's your name?" Jean said, "I'm Rayn." 'bitch' Rayn thought, "What was that did you just call me a bitch?" she asked "Not aloud but I defiantly called you a bitch in my head." Rayn smiled and added in her mind 'Hi I'm Rayn Todd's sister I'm part of the brotherhood yea and I know your part of the X- men and now I'm going to go.' With that Rayn vanished to Jean but to Rayn she just simply stood up and left.  
  
Well that's what I have for now review and give me some ideas please 


	3. boring teachers

heya people pyroluver here oh well lets get on with the story.  
  
i dont own anything.......  
  
"Todd next time I actually want to go to school shoot me please." Rayn said to her brother sitting down next to Todd at a lunch table. "Okay will do Raynie" Todd said over enthusiastically. "thanks ever so much brother dearest." She replied  
  
"Please never say the phrase 'brother dearest' again." Pietro pleaded.  
  
"Why not Pie, Pie?" Rayn asked giving him a nick name. "It reminds me too much of my sister." he said with a shiver. "Hey no one told me you have a sister……what's her name?" she asked.  
  
"Wanda," Pietro mumbled.  
  
"Lets just say he isn't really that close to her." Lance said. "Hmm, why not?" Rayn asked. "Because my father put her in a psycho institute and never came back for her. So now she takes it out on me 'cause she cant find him." Pietro said angrily.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm sorry." Rayn said hugging Pietro. "Its okay." he said smiling at her embrace.  
  
~RING~  
  
"Damn I don't want to go to class, wait do any of you have shop with Sullivan?" Rayn asked. "Hey actually all of us do." Todd said, "too bad though hes the worst." he added. "He cant be that bad." she said.  
  
Sullivan class  
  
~Oh my god what in the hell is this guy on?!? Every time he starts a sentence he drifts off and starts mumbling so no one can hear him! Gah hes doing it again~ Rayn said to herself her eye twitching.  
  
"Raynie you okay there you eye is kinda twitching." Todd pointed out. "I have never been so bored in my life." She whispered, then smiled, "I'm going to speed it up you wanna come?" "defiantly" he smiled.  
  
Todd grabbed her hand and with in two seconds the class was over.  
  
"Thank God for my power." Rayn said walking out of the class room. "What about your power, wait don't tell me you used them to speed up the class?!? Man why didn't you take me along?" Pietro whined.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Pie. Promise I'll make it up to you." Rayn said seductively. "Oh no you wont!" Todd yelled. "Don't worry Todd, jeash I'm not a slut." Rayn laughed. Looking disappointed Pietro said, "Well damn."  
  
Todd's eye twitched, "I'm going to kill you!" he was about to lunge at him but the bell rang.  
  
"Well have to get to class." both Rayn and Pietro said at the same time. And in half a second they were gone.  
  
"Well that was certainly interesting." Lance said walking off towards his class. "Yeah interesting." Todd said to himself.  
  
Choir class  
  
Two people popped into the class room unnoticed.  
  
Rayn raised an eyebrow, "Pietro, what are you doing in choir?" "Um, I……er……um……sing?" he said embarrassed. "Do the guys know." she said with a smirk.  
  
"NO! and you cant tell them." he yelled at her. "I wont don't worry." she replied.  
  
"Okay everyone quiet down. We will be starting tryouts for all city tomorrow is that understood?" Mrs. Anderson said. They all nodded.   
  
Later after school was over  
  
"Well that was pleasantly boring." Rayn sighed. "Yeah well that's what you get for Bayville." Lance said getting into his jeep.  
  
Just then some of the X-men decided to show up.  
  
Okay everyone how did you like it? Give me some suggestions. Read and Review please.  
  
~pyroluver 


	4. bad Pietro

I don't own anything……  
  
"Well look what we have here." Scott said looking at the brotherhood. "Where are you going with the girl?" Jean questioned.  
  
Rayn got out of the jeep, "I already told you Ms. Bitch I live with my brother who happens to be Todd." she said pointing to him.  
  
"You mean Toad it your brother? That's highly unlikely" Jean said bitchily. "Yeah Todd is my brother, do you have a problem with that?" Rayn said.  
  
"Why don't you come with us and have a good home?" Scott asked.  
  
"How 'bout ya'll leave them alone?" a girl with white strips in her hair said. "Go away Rogue." Scott said ( Rogue's not with the X-men or the brotherhood) "Whah don't ya go fuck ya're self with a spoon Scott, we all know ya'll love doing that." Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
"Come on Scott obviously some people don't know what the good life is." Jean said walking off with Scott close behind.  
  
"Thanks, Rogue is it?" Rayn said. "Yup that's our Roguey." Todd said.   
  
"So Roguey where are you staying now adays?" Pietro asked. "Um, well, ah'm kind of working fo' ya fathah." Rogue mumbled. Pietro's jaw dropped, "My, my Father?!?" Pietro yelled.  
  
Rogue bit her bottom lip and looked towards the ground. "Wait whats so bad about your father?" Rayn asked. "He's, he's just, evil." Pietro said. "Oh okay I guess." she replied.  
  
"Yeah well ah have tah go, ah kind of have a date." Rogue said. "Ooo Roguey has a date." Todd said. "And who is the lucky guy?" Lance asked. "Um, John." she mumbled.  
  
"John, you mean Pyro? Come on Rogue You can do better than that." Pietro yelled. "Shut up Pietro John is a very niace person your just jealous ya'll didn't get tah meh first!" Rogue yelled. "Please Rogue like I would want someone I couldn't touch." Pietro's eyes grew wide at what he had just said. "No, Rogue I didn't," he was cut off with a punch to his jaw. "Save it Pietro, ah should have remembered how truthful you really were." Rogue whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
Pietro got up from the ground, "Rogue you know I didn't mean it come on we use to live together you know how my mouth goes off with out me thinking." Pietro said reaching to put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Liake ah said save it." Rogue said turning away, "See ya'll later." she said to the rest of the brotherhood and then walked off.  
  
"What did Pietro mean by like he would want some one he couldn't touch?" Rayn asked. "Its part of Rogue's mutation, she cant come in skin contact with anyone with out taking their life force and their mutation for a short while." Todd said.  
  
"Oh," Rayn walked over to Pietro and smacked him over the head with her back pack. "Ow, hey what was that for?" He asked. "For being a bitch to her!" she yelled. "I'm sorry," he said, "don't apologize to me apologize to her." Rayn said putting her hand on her hip. "fine" he mumbled zooming away.  
  
Okay how did you like it? Read and review please   
  
~pyroluver 


	5. Sorry's

Hey all sorry for not updating in forever but ive been way busy well anyways here goes the story…  
  
I don't own anything  
  
Pietro found Rogue walking to her car, "Hey Rogue wait up!" he shouted to her.  
  
Rogue turned around and glared, "What do ya want Pietro?"   
  
"To say that I'm sorry," he said looking down at the ground and squishing a poor defenseless ant. Due to Pietro's short attention span he started to squish more and more ants…until there were about 2,000 around him.  
  
"Uh Pietro, Ah think ya'll should stop squishing the ants." Rogue said eyeing the multiplying ants.  
  
Pietro looked up and finally realized that he was being consumed by the insects, "Ahhh!!! Get them off, Get them off!!!" he jumped and ran franticly around so he looked like a blur.   
  
Rogue, who was trying to help but failing miserably because Pietro wouldn't stop running around like a buffoon, suddenly stopped for she saw a spurt of flame go onto Pietro. Pietro stopped and all of the ants fell off of him dead.  
  
"Hey John" Pietro heard Rogue say as he watched her go over to him and kiss him (Sorry Kitty Pryde-Alvers) Pietro was baffled there was Rogue, and there was John, but Rogue was touching John. Pietro was thinking so hard his eye started to twitch.  
  
"Hey Pietro you alright? Oh Ah remember you've nevah seen meh touch anyone befoah have you?" Rogue asked and Pietro shook his head still confused. "Obviously Ah learned to control it Pietro don't look so baffled." Rogue laughed.  
  
"So…you forgive me?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yeah but Ah gotta go see ya lattah Pie-Pie." Rogue smiled and saw John pout. "Whats the matah with you?"   
  
"I thought moy nick name wos Py-Py." he mumbled.  
  
"Oh your so cute, of course it is." she kissed him again and the took off towards her car.  
  
Meh yeah im going to stop there because I still have to do this portfolio that's worth 400 points of my final grade.  
  
~pyroluver 


End file.
